Wringer Alternate ending
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: SORRY I KNOW IT'S NOT INU STORY BUT I Could not find where else to put this story! It's an alternate ending for the book Wringer!


Narrators P

**Wringer**

_By: Jerry Spinelli_

_**Alternate Ending!!!**_

**Narrators P.O.V:**

A child's voice saying "Can I have one too, Daddy?"

The father of the boy grimaced slightly at the thought of this son having a pigeon.

"_NO! YOU WILL CERTAINLY NOT HAVE ONE!!!"_

The boy's father bellowed earning looks from people around him. Grabbing the boy's arm and yanking him closer to himself. "Come on Jared, your father is already upset enough, don't make it worse." Said Jared's mother who just walked up with some cotton candy handing it to the boy Jared. "Yes mother", Jared responded quietly grabbing the cotton candy from his mother and follow silently after his parents after sending a quick glance at Nipper.

After Jared and his parent were out of sight Palmer felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Dorothy that's when he noticed how beautiful she really was. /How could I of ever call her Fishface/, Palmer thought sadly.

Dorothy noticing his face saddened slightly deep in thought. "Palmer? What's the problem?" Dorothy whispered tilting her head cutely to look at Palmer.

"I'm sorry" he whispered choking in tears as he pulled her closer into his chest. She could feel his chest tremble with sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept repeating into her hair as he buried his face with it. "Palmer. No. I'm Sorry; this is my entire fault I should have known better then to let Nipper out at the railroads"

Nipper moved slightly as he was passed to Dorothy. "Nipper I'm so sorry" Dorothy whispered to Nipper. Palmer gazed at the angry faces that surrounded them seemingly getting closer and tighter it felt suffocating to him. "Dorothy we have to go" Palmer said putting his arm around her shoulders. "wh…" She looked up, her eyes widened a little at the angry faces of the wringers and adults.

Palmer started walking pulling Dorothy with. Dorothy bit her lip slightly out of embarrassment at their closeness.

**Nipper's P.O.V**

/Foolish humans, they obviously are infatuated with each others species/

I thought looking up at the two humans that 'owned' me.

I flexed my wings and settled my head back down into the female's arms.

**Narrators P.O.V**

Nipper flexed his wings and set his head back down into Dorothy's arms.

Dorothy just noticed they were heading toward the alleyways.

"Palmer? Where are we heading to?" Dorothy asked.

"My hou…" Before Palmer could finish Beans, Mutto, and Henry stormed over (well Mutto and Beans did.) _"SNOTS!!!!FISHFACE!!!!! GIVE US THAT BIRD!!!!"_ Beans shouted as they grew closer.

Mutto sneered behind them looking at Nipper like a starving dog.

Henry kept his head bent low looking at the ground sadly deep in though about something.

"_NO!!!!YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!"_ Dorothy yelled stepping back covering Nipper protectively with her arm. Beans narrowed his eyes at her taking a threatening step forward.

Palmer step in front of Dorothy, Beans took the first swing at Palmer. Palmer saw it coming but was to slow and got a fist to the face. Palmer winced covering his nose as Dorothy took a step forward, and socked Beans in the nose for hitting Palmer.

Mutto stood there shocked that his 'leader' got punched by a girl.

Henry was surprised too, but Mutto shook his head and jumped on for Dorothy.

Dorothy scream sent shivers down Palmer's and Henry's spines.

Palmer stood in front of Dorothy waiting for the punch but instead he heard a gasp as Henry grabbed Mutto's shirt and sent him flying backwards.

"Come on" Henry said grabbing their arms and dashing into the alleyways.

They got only a few feet away when they heard a furious yell and heavy footsteps echo of the cold bricks of the buildings next to them.

"Oh No, their catching up" Dorothy shrieked and started pumping her arms faster.

"_**HEY YOU KIDS!!! YOU AIN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!!!"**_

/OH NO/ they all thought in unison. A police officer stood in front of the kids blocking their way through out alley.

They only had two choices either, 1. Run the cop over and get arrested, Or 2. Slow down and have Beans and Mutto jump them, and then get arrested.

Palmer guessed Henry chose the first option, because he sped up. The cop saw that Henry sped up and ran full force at him. The cop just barely jumped to the side just enough to let the trio pass.

But unlucky to Beans and Mutto that Beans tripped in front of the cop. They later were arrested and driven home in the back of a police car.

Henry turned the corner and fell into the wall with relieve. Dorothy fell to the ground gasping for air. Palmer noticed this was the place were he ran to after saying no to the guys.

The same guy that came out and gave Palmer a drink stepped out and noticed the trio gasping for breath, he chuckled and walked back in.

A few seconds later he came out with drinks and gave them all Cokes to help them calm down.

"You look like you could use them"

He chuckled again and walked inside leaving the three of them sipping there drinks.

Nipper's head popped out of Dorothy's arms. "There you are Nipper" Palmer said petting Nipper's head lovingly. Palmer looked up and smiled at Dorothy, and she smiled warmly back.

Nipper looked at them back and forth and somehow Henry was standing next to Palmer in a heart beat.

"Oh! Don't do that please you scared me" Palmer said looking at Henry startled.

Dorothy laughed musically. Palmer stared at her and smiled softly.

/_Beautiful_/ is what kept popping in his head. Dorothy looked at Palmer shyly as she stopped laughing because of his intense stare, a blush started to appear on her rosy cheeks.

Palmer took a step forward and she took a step forward. Henry stood and watched as Nipper flew onto his shoulder.

_Unnoticed to the group a raven circled above and landed on a man's shoulder, not just any man, Palmer's dad._

"_Thank you." He said to the bird, the bird nodded seemingly to somehow understand him. He turned and walked away as he walked his black wings stretched out and sent a shadow cascading down the empty streets and houses._


End file.
